Untouched Memories
by Tifa's Cloud
Summary: PreVoldemort days and what made him the Dark Lord that he is now. His past, his life and only love.
1. Waiting For Him

**Untouched Memories**

**By: Tifa's Cloud**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, sadly. This story is inspired by an RPG-ing site I participate in as Lord Voldemort.

**Summary:** A series of events before Voldemort became entirely evil. The things he did not know and the things he had to let go. The pre-Dark Lord days of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Set in Bellatrix Black's seventh year. Voldemort's older of course, but read on. Tom's already a Dark Lord but a chain of twisted events will soon follow.

**Chapter 1: **Waiting for Him

Bellatrix waited in the darkness of the Forbidden Forest for him. She pulled her cloak about her and shivered in the cold.

Movement of twigs startled Bellatrix. She turned swiftly to the direction. (gak.. did bad thing. sorry.. My bad)

There he was, with His evil glory, Lord Voldemort emerged from the shadows lowering his hood.

"It seems that you are frightened" He whispered. " I didn't trust the thought you would actually come"

Bellatrix knelt before her master bowing her head.

"Of course I would come, master. I could not disobey you, not at all."

" Stand up Bellatrix, you kneeling is a site I do not want to witness." Voldemort gestured a 'boning' hand. He looked at the young student with his snake-like eyes. His silhouette under the moon mad the ambience even more eerie. He glanced at the glistening surface of Hogwarts' lake.

"I have a proposition..." He started.

Bellatrix took his hand and got to her feet.

"Yes Master..."

He stared at for a moment at the young lass then turned away again. " You are much too young but, I am growing weaker and weaker... I don't have much time left." When he said this, a huge gasp followed. "Bella I ask of you.."

Bellatrix stepped in front of Voldemort and looked into his face.

"What are you talking about? You're not that old Master. What are you asking?"

"You will graduate and I don't know what will become of me by then. " He expalined then paused.

" Do you fear my Dark Mark Bella?" he asked sternly.

"No." Bellatrix said a little shaky. "No!" she said again trying to sound convincing even though she wasn't afraid she was a little nervous. She looked down at herself embarrassed.

" Talented, Smart, Pure-blood and those sort." Voldemort cackled. " You could be a waste... Underneath all those things, i see fear Bellatrix." He continued. "Are you afraid of the Dark Mark? hm.. Let me rephrase that, Are you afraid of me Bellatrix Black?"

"No! Master I'm not! I'm not a waste! I'm not afraid of you! How could I be?"

His bony fingers suddenly wrapped around her porcelain white skin. A sly grin ran across his face. " You're shaking.."

"I-I'm sorry Master! I'm not trying to shake. I'm not afraid!"

His grip loosened and tension left. "You are not very good at lying did you know that?"

" I have come to ask for your assistance" Voldemort began. "As we all know, I am drained of life every single day. I need help... like a parasite to its host." He took Bella's arm again. "Would you scar yourself and heed to my calls?... Bellatrix Black, join me."

Bellatrix nodded and stepped closer to Voldemort.

"I'll join you now. I don't care about school! Let me join you now!"  
Bellatrix pleaded with him desperately, her eyes shining with desperation.

"No not yet.. . If you want to spend you life for me then have patience... patience of power and patience in your decisions. If you act now, you might end up getting expelled. Hone your skills for the remaining years because it will be most useful in the future. And you, walking my path, by my side." Explained Voldemort. "Little by little I shall gather but I tell you this before the rest because I kow you are very capable... of being my right hand"

"Oh." Bellatrix said feeling dejected now. "But I've made a mess of my life. I've taken to using Unforgivables, my mates have seen me using them and Im gonna get expelled anyway. I may as well run away." she said sadly. "It's not like I'm going to get too far with my exams anyway."

Bellatrix began to walk away through the forest.

"This isn't some lame Muggle soap opera Bellatrix" Voldemort called gently but something in his voice made even the bravest men stop before him. " Do you think you'd get far with me baring that attitude. It seems you are not the Black I watched over and knew..."He droned on.

From a distance, he dug his hands in his robes and tipped a glass vile in his mouth. " I tire.."

"I am every inch the Black that you watched over and knew so don't accuse me of that! Is it not enough that I am loyal to you and adore you like the rest of your followers? What do you want from me?"

Bellatrix had furious tears in her eyes as she spoke.

Voldemort gave dry coughs and staggered. He found a tree's trunk to lean unto to support him. He threw the glass vile to the ground then he winced a few times. "Do you know how much I try to take back everything that has been lost from me?" He straightened and looked at Bellatrix Black. Shock would be best to describe the moment.

"Master? Are you alright? What've you drunk?" asked Bellatrix rushing over to him.

"What the hell have you done? And what the hell are you on about?"

His snake like eyes turned to beautiful gray orbs and his features probably aged back 30 or so years. His sly grin came out so handsomely under the moonlit sky. "You see how far I would go? Even take the image of my father again and again to remind myself that I too carry the blood of a muggle. It has been so hard... and painful" He followed another cough. " I cannot do this alone anymore." He straightened and seeing him filled with youth was overwhelming. Tom Marvolo Riddle stood there... real... and in person. Desperation was at its peak.

**Okay Chapter 1 done. I'm working on Chapter 2 so it'll be done right away. Read and Review please and no flames. Thanks.**

**Tifa's Cloud**


	2. The Song

**Untouched Memories**

**By: Tifa's Cloud**

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, sadly. This story is inspired by an RPG-ing site I participate in as Lord Voldemort.

**Summary:** A series of events before Voldemort became entirely evil. The things he did not know and the things he had to let go. The pre-Dark Lord days of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Set in Bellatrix Black's seventh year. Voldemort's older of course, but read on. Tom's already a Dark Lord but a chain of twisted events will soon follow.

**Chapter 2: The Song**

Bellatrix was disappointed. "I see." she said quietly before humming to herself again. She started the song she started that captivated anyone who listened to it.

Voldemort closed his eyes and absorbed the wonderful melody coming from her. He became calm and relaxed. This is what in Bella he yearned so much for.  
A Security from another person even when his powers were unsurpassable. No, it was... infatuation?

All her thoughts were bent on him. All she was thinking about was his features when he was in a young form. His amazing eyes and the way he made her feel. She felt like she'd melt whenever he touched her. Oh my god, she was in love with Voldemort! Her master! With that Bellatrix fell to her knees in shock.

"Bella?" Voldemort found himself gazing at Bellatrix Black on her knees ahead of her. "What's going on?" He started to reach out to her shoulder but, something stopped him. 'I... can't and that thought dampened him.

'She has no plans... 'He'd tell himself.

But...

Bellatrix sensed his presence behind her and got up. She turned around to face him and took her hood down again, smoothing out her black hair absentmindedly as she stared into space.

"Well?" Tom went closer to her. "What's wrong? You collapsed all of a sudden." He spoke rapidly. " Are you ok? Hurt? Tired? Tell me!" Voldemort demanded.

sad... he was.

What about her?

"No..." she said quietly. "It's nothing...it's kind of embarrassing actually."

"What is?" Tom raised a perfect brow, his voice somewhat irritated... or was it just him...?

"I...I...I think I'm..." she struggled to say the words."I think I'm falling in love with you."

Tom Marvolo stood there motionless. "You can't be serious... Death Eaters don't fall in love... It can't... happen..." His words stuttered. His looked down.

His eyes told the truth.. and it said he wasn't.

" I don't know what Love is to begin with.."

"I can." she said softly before walking away. "But I believe you don't know what love is."

Tired of her walking away, he sprinted towards Bellatrix. He grabbed her shoulder and pushed her strongly but very gently to a tree's trunk. He cupped her faced with his very cold hands and whispered..." Am I that evil that i can't even share a moment with the person I am most comfortable with?"

"Is this part of my curse that I can't experience this thing you call love?"

Bellatrix looked at him with tear filled eyes yet she was strong enough to not let one fall down her cheek. She stood there avoiding his gaze.

"I know you're evil and I know you can't love but you shouldn't have made me tell you."

Still to the trunk, Tom placed his hands on Bella's shoulders. "Help me... Bellatrix Black" He murmured.

He placed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "I order you..." He whispered. His voice was solemn. He didn't sound bossy at all.

"Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." said Bellatrix.

**Chapter 2 down. Read and Review please. Chapter 3 will be posted soon so yeah…**

**Tifa's Cloud**


	3. Instincts

**Untouched Memories**

**By: Tifa's Cloud**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, sadly. This story is inspired by an RPG-ing site I participate in as Lord Voldemort.

**Summary:** A series of events before Voldemort became entirely evil. The things he did not know and the things he had to let go. The pre-Dark Lord days of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

**Chapter 3: Instincts**

He opened his eyes.He didn't understand himself at all. It was the first time in many decades he talked like this.

"Everything" finished Voldemort. He found himself locked around Bellatrix. They bathed beautifully under the moonlight.

Bellatrix looked up and saw the moonlight shining down on her. She smiled and then shivered under Voldemort's gaze.

His breathing went back to normal. He had his attacks again but good thing it didn't last long. His hands grew tighter around Bella. Yes, he did feel comfortable... very.

"This thing called 'love' can do many strange things.." He muttered. "Tougher.., than lord Voldemort." He snickered in a very handsome tone.

She smiled as he squeezed her harder and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

"But I thought you didn't know of love, master!" she teased playfully

Tom closed one eye and winced. "Watch it. Even with that petite body, you can still hide those extra pounds?" He joked. He was laughing... Not an evil laughter but a laughter one can hear in Hogsmeade.

Instincts took over. His lips softly touched hers.

Instincts can be dangerous too.

Bellatrix closed her eyes as her lips took over and returned her master's kiss, letting her body relax in his arms. She couldn't believe it.

For him it seemed to last only a few seconds. He parted with Bellatrix and began to cough madly. He fell to his knees as the same from his previous attacks.

"Dammit..." He cursed, looking away from his prized Death Eater.

"Master!" she said cautiously. "Is it the polyjuice potion?" she said on hand if he needed her.

Voldemort hissed again. Curses ran through his mind. He felt his body hurt so much.

"Turn around and Close your eyes Bella! I order you!" He shouted lifting his hood.

Bellatrix quickly did as she was told, closing her eyes and turned around.

The Dark Lord writhed in pain. A sound of someone collapsing was heard. Then silence. A sound of glass breaking then followed.  
--------

Tom riddle stood up heaving...'that was the worst' He realized. He took of his dark cloak and threw it aside. He had the white Hogwarts polo-shirt on him. He was tie less and his milky white skinned camouflaged with his clothes.

"Master, can I open my eyes?"

"Depends..." Voldemort scanned himself.

"Would you like to look?" His voice was normal and the heavy breaths stopped.

Bellatrix turned round and almost swooned at the sight of her master she smiled and couldn't disguise her admiration.

"That was my worst" Voldemort reported. "And you seeing that.. I don't know what to think." He grunted and took the robes he threw to the ground a while ago. "I should've taken a better dosage..." It was as if he was talking to himself. Clearly he was alone for such a very long time.

"Are you okay?" He went near her. "You seem...flushed."

Bellatrix blushed.

"I'm fine." she said with a smile looking down at her feet.

Riddle smirked. "I'm always like this, so better get used to it... " He ran a hand through his hair.

"Now you see why it is not easy to be Lord Voldemort"

Bellatrix nodded and looked into his eyes without emotion.

"You are thinking about something...May I know?" He asked permission. It was the night of firsts for him. He wanted to see what Bella was thinking but he's rather ask her first.

He folded his robes in his arms so they won't dangle to the ground. He slowly walked towards Bella and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You don't have to tell me... if you don't want to" And he sat on a random tree trunk and basked in the moonlight. He waited for Bella's remark.

Bellatrix looked down at her feet and then back up at Voldemort as she sat on the floor opposite him.

"That kiss..." she said still dazed by it all.

"What?" He pondered as if he forgot about it.

Bellatrix was crushed but she did her best to hide it.

"It doesn't matter." she said looking down at her feet. "I'm just being silly."

"Asking about what happened a while ago is not silly." tom looked at her. "There's something wrong about it?"

"Don't you like it?" He asked with the most innocent face he could make.

"I know I did." said Bellatrix looking into his eyes "But I'm getting the feeling you wish it had never happened."

"Let me make just one thing clear" He raised his index finger as if to scold her.

"Imagine, the Dark Lord did something like that. It's hard to picture isn't it? But, here I am aren't I. I DID it. I may be Lord Voldemort but those feelinga, those thoughts ... aren't they real to you? Even I can't picture myself doing that... but, I did. Now, do you find significance to what I have said Bella?"

He smiled again just as he did when his lips touched hers.

Bellatrix turned away unsure of everything.

"I don't understand any of this. I understand a lot of concepts but this I don't."

"You're perplexed?" Tom stared deeper. He waited but, the few moments of no answer dampened him.

He stood up and bruches off the dirt stuck to him and swung his robe over his shoulder. "I will not force you... like I promised. It's your choice. But,... it felt great to hear you laugh like that." He confessed and bent over trying to clean up the mess on his shoes. "You wee happy... I was happy."

Then he turned to Bellatrix Black smiling with infatuation. "I don't want anything to happen to you. If you do not accept this companionship then I will not force you. But, just remember that I stooped so low tonight just to let you know what I am feeling for you."

"No I am not rejecting it, I thought you were that is why I am confused." Bellatrix explained softly turning round and smiling. "I like it that you don't force me to do anything and let me do it of my own free will. That I have to admire."

"Well, sometimes even the master will step a little lower. " He went near Bella for his conclusion. "Also, I do intend you to take serious your studies. You're a Death Eater and talent is very important. No matter what happens in these meetings we have we should keep this secret. "He planted another sweet smack on her forehead.

"The women who were after me before might turn jealous of what's happening since the Dark Lord never took notice of them." He joked.

Lord Voldemort took her in his arms again. There, he realized, this is the only time and place Bellatrix would be very safe. He did not know what might happen in the walls of Hogwarts.

He loathed the thought deeply.

Bellatrix closed her eyes and rested her head on her master's chest wondering about the outcome of her studies and how everything would turn out after this twist of events.

She hated the thought of an arranged marriage - even worse to Rodolphus Lestrange.

**Okay, Done with Chapter 3 and it won't be long when chapter 4 is up. Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy and need them. **

Okay trying to answer people's queries. Of course, I have read the sixth book but just letting you know, this was his Pre-Dark Lord days. So, he's not entirely evil BUT, in the midst of having eternal life. His taking over the Wizarding world comes after that. I'm writing about what happened before he went completely bonkers. Thank You. And for the Reviews, I am very grateful. you'll eventually read what drove him to evil in the later chapters. Thank you again. (I'm sticking to short chapters so people wouldn't get bored.)

http/ 


End file.
